This specification relates to an apparatus for cleaning footwear.
Shoes, boots, and other footwear tend to attract debris after being worn for any amount of time. For example, shoes worn while playing sports on a grass field or while working on a construction site may become covered with dust, dirt, or other debris. Some of the debris may be debris that is easily removed using a dry clean, e.g., dust on a top surface of a shoe, while other debris may be debris that can only be effectively removed using a wet clean, e.g., dirt caked on a bottom surface of a shoe or trapped in a crease on the bottom surface of the shoe.